Guys, meet Percabeth
by infinitygalaxies.infinitystars
Summary: Mortals meet Percabeth for the first time. I DO NOT OWN! ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN! HAITUS
1. Macey

**Macey**

I was staring at my best friend (and all-time crush), Percy Jackson. Everyone in our little gang (there was me, Isaac, Tim, Jonas, Lucas and Percy) knew about my crush... except Percy.

I knew Percy liked me, though, from the small smiles he'd send across the room to me. Maybe he just needed a bit of encouragement...

* * *

One day, there were posters up all over school about a disco... and we were allowed to bring dates! They could be anyone, as long as they went to one of the five supporting schools.

I waited for Percy to ask me. I knew he was going to. Before Homeroom, I heard another girl ask Percy flirtatiously, "So, Percy, are you taking a girl to the disco?"

"Yeah. I'm asking her today, in fact." _He's going to ask me _today_? But... we don't have the same lessons today. Maybe he means after-school today._

During the course of the day, multiple girls asked him to go to the disco with them, but he replied with the same answer: 'I'm asking my girlfriend'. All I thought of that was: _he must really like me, if he wants to jump to that stage so quickly_.

* * *

Isaac laughed when Percy started describing his 'girlfriend' to them. It didn't sound like me, but it was obvious that she didn't exist. _No one_ looks as perfect as she sounded.

Apparently, the girl had blonde hair that was in princess-like curls, she was tall and tan and she had piercing grey eyes.

* * *

After lunch, we had double sport with Coach White. Today, a row of swords were leaning against the wall. Percy started muttering when he saw them.

Coach waited until everyone was ready, before saying "Right now, you potato-heads, we're doing sword-fighting. A camp from Long Island has kindly lent us these swords and a coach. Come on in, Miss Chase."

A striking blonde girl walked in. She had curly hair that was in a messy ponytail. She was tall and tanned. Her grey eyes were calculating whether anyone was a friend or foe.

I looked at Percy, ready to roll my eyes, but as soon as the girl had walked in, his jaw had dropped and he seemed to have difficulty in placing it back. Finally, he managed it, just before the girl's gaze turned to him. He grinned his signature grin and her eyes softened, before hardening again when she looked at the next person.

She turned to Percy. "Go, get your sword." Percy gave a slight nod, dashed into the changing rooms and dashed back out again, holding a sword similar to those leaning against the wall.

"My name is Annabeth Chase." She began.

"You're hot." Isaac said, dreamily. Annabeth smiled, walked up to him and slapped him.

"I'm also taken." She said, dashing my fears of her and Percy getting together. "As I was saying, I'm going to teach you, but I need a volunteer to help demonstrate sword-fighting techniques."

Percy rose his hand and I gaped as she pointed and said, "Percy. You can help." _How does she know his name?_

A few boys snickered when they saw Percy and Annabeth with swords out. Suddenly, Percy struck out and they were dashing all over the floor, dodging and striking at each other. They started more complex maneuvers and they became two blurs. The only things that gave them away, were the sudden dashes of raven-black and honey-blonde hair. It all ended moments later with Percy pointing two swords at Annabeth's throat. The boys had stopped snickering.

"Ah, Seaweed Brain. Still the best." She smiled. _Seaweed Brain?_

"Always." He grinned his adorable, lopsided grin.

To my dismay, the pair hugged and kissed briefly... _in front of everyone_!

I cleared my throat, and they both jumped apart. "Er, Percy, you're gonna help me teach these people and, um, everyone else, er, get into pairs." Annabeth stumbled over her words.

"I should I.M. the Seven. Imagine this: Annabeth Chase, not knowing what to say!" He teased. _Who are 'the Seven'? And how do they know one another?_

* * *

After school, Percy led Annabeth over to us and said, "Guys, this is Annabeth, my girlfriend. Wise Girl, these people are Macey, Isaac, Tim, Jonas and Lucas." _Girlfriend? Wise Girl? _I wondered, but my main thought was: _Can I break them up?_

"How long have you two been dating?" I asked.

"Oh, a year. Since Percy's sixteenth. That's how I remember it." Annabeth answered.

"Oh. How long have you known each other?"

"Since we were twelve." Percy started laughing. "It took us four years to realise we liked each other. We're stupid. Even the rest of Ca-" he slammed his hand over his mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"Where did you meet?"

"At this summer camp." That did it for me. Percy always went on and on about this summer camp and how it was the best part of the year because he got to meet his friends. I wanted to be part of the camp, but whenever I asked, Percy got red and said that it was only for kids with ADHD and dyslexia, both of which he has.

"Why can't you be with me, Percy? Why do you have to date her?" I demanded, quietly, starting to cry.

Percy looked stunned for a moment, as did everyone else, before he said gently, "It's because I love her, Macey. I only see you as a friend. I see Annabeth as my best friend, my girlfriend, my everything. When I see her, I see home."

He had stopped looking at me now, and was looking at Annabeth's crying face, but her tears were those of happiness.

_Maybe me and Percy weren't meant to be._


	2. Brian

**Brian**

I was laughing with my crush, Annabeth Chase. She was a perfect person: tall, tan, funny, charming, beautiful, smart, sophisticated, the whole thing. She had just been talking about Mr. Lynder's Statistics lessons and had just pulled a rather funny joke.

"Hey, guys!" Lydya called from her car. **(A/N: I know a girl who spells her name like that, it was NOT a spelling mistake.)** "C'mon, or we'll miss the movie!" Oh, yeah, we were on our way to see 'The Grand Budapest Hotel' **(A/N: AMAZING movie! Go see it!)** and Annabeth was really pysched.

"Yeah, I'll see you there." Annabeth called.

"Huh?" Both Lydya and I went.

"Well, unless you're willing to wait a few minutes, I'll get to the cinema myself."

"We'll wait for you. We can interrupt the ads, anyhow." Lydya answered for me. I nodded. Annabeth shrugged, shouldered her bag, and entered the Ladies' Room.

* * *

A few minutes later, Annabeth came out looking stunning, in a sea-green, knee-length dress, sea-green flats and a sea-green purse. Her faint eye-shadow was sea-green, as well.

"Whoa, Annabeth!" Lydya took the words right out of my mouth. "You look... gorgeous!"

"Really? Well, I'm meeting someone there, as you said that we could bring along someone." _What? Who is she meeting?_

"Yeah, only one person, though." Lydya warned.

"Oh, I've only brought along one person. The others are seeing the movie for themselves." Annabeth smiled. _Others?_

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. He's really pysched." She got a faraway look in her eyes. _Wait... 'he'?_

But, before I could ask her who she meant, she had already gotten into Lydya's car.

* * *

During the drive to the cinema, I ached to ask Annabeth about the guy she'd invited, but Annabeth didn't like nosy people, so I figured to let her be.

"Annabeth?" Lydya asked.

"Yeah?"

"I know this guy who really likes you..." She sneaked a peek at me.

"Oh no, not this again! Are you trying to set me up on another partially-blind date? How many times do I have to tell you that I have a boyfriend?!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth, but your description of your boyfriend makes him seem too good to be true. I mean, sea-green eyes? Natural, windswept, raven-black, I-just-got-out-of-bed hair? Tan? Tall? With muscles? He sounds like a god."

"Yeah..." Annabeth had a dreamy, faraway look in her eyes.

"That's why he can't _possibly_ be a real person. He's obviously fictional. _As I was saying_, this guy is really shy, but likes you loads. I mean, when he's not in your lessons, whenever he thinks of you, he turns cherry tomato red, etc. So? Think abou..." Lydya's voice had trailed away to silence.

* * *

We had arrived at the cinema and a huge group of girls were surrounding this one guy, who was looking pleadingly at another group. **(A/N: the large group of girls are fangirls, the other group is the rest of the Seven, Thalia, Reyna and Nico.)** Lydya was staring at the guy who was surrounded by girls.

"Oh my God, he's hot." She whispered.

I have to admit, if I was gay, this guy would be the guy I'd want to hook up with. He _was_ undeniably attractive. He seemed rather uncomfortable and annoyed by the attention of so many girls. I would have been flattered and I would have tried anything to enhance it.

Annabeth shook her head, saying something under her breath. Something which sounded something like 'always the same old oblivious Seaweed Brain.' _What?_

* * *

As soon as Annabeth got out of the car, the smaller group of eight people and the boy rushed forward, but the boy got there first. All ten of them started conversing in a language that was not English. Four of them occasionally spoke some Latin, but mostly they all spoke this strange language.

Lydya and I walked up behind Annabeth and I heard the boy say, "Heads up," to the rest of the group. They all turned to face us.

"Oh, hey guys. Sorry for ditching you back there. Don't worry, guys." She'd turned back to her group. "These are my school friends." The boy relaxed visibly, but kept his hand over his trouser pocket.

"Hey, I'm Percy." The boy introduced himself. "Percy Jackson." I frowned. _Didn't he have, like, a criminal record, or something from a few years ago?_

"Hello, I'm Hazel Levesque." A small, African-American girl said.

An Asian guy with a kinda baby-ish face had his arm around Hazel's shoulders and introduced himself as Frank Zhang.

"Hey, I'm Piper." She refused to give her surname. She was Cherokee, I think. A blonde boy next to her raised an eyebrow. "Fine, but if they faint, it's not my problem. I'm Piper McLean."

"Mc- McLean? McLean as in..." I stuttered.

"Yep. He's my dad." She didn't sound like she was boasting, though. More like she was... stating a fact.

The blonde guy had his arm around Piper's waist and he said, "My name's Jason. Jason Grace."

"I'm Leo Valdez, baby." A small, Latino boy, who looked like an elf, winked at Lydya and she giggled. He had curly, brown hair and he wore suspenders. He looked like a mad inventor.

"Thalia." This rocking goth chick said. She had pixie black hair, which had a multitude of different coloured highlights in and she had a weird sort of crown on her head. She was wearing a leather jacket, black distressed jean shorts with black fishnet tights underneath, black studded knee-high boots, and a concert shirt inside.

"I'm Nico." An emo dude greeted. He was wearing a mens' fur-lined coat, jeans and a regular tee.

"Reyna." A girl introduced herself. She had a messy French-braid going all the way down her back, made up of her smooth, dark chestnut hair.

"Well, Wise Girl, aren't you going to introduce us to your school friends?" Percy gave Annabeth a pathetic lopsided grin. Her eyes softened. _Wait... Wise Girl? She hates nicknames, though!_

"Of course, Seaweed Brain." _Seaweed Brain?_ "Guys, this is Lydya..." She gestured to the girl standing beside me, who was openly trying to flirt with Percy, "... and Brian." She waved her arm in my general direction.

"Hello." I greeted. Annabeth smiled as Percy's hand left his trouser pocket and found its way to his hoodie pocket.

"Hey." Percy replied. The rest of the group just nodded or smiled at me (it was rather eerie, actually).

Then, the ten teens started talking again.

"Sorry," Lydya interrupted, "but what language are you speaking? 'Cos it doesn't sound like English."

"It's not. We're speaking Ancient Greek. Hazel, Frank, Jason and Reyna also sometimes talk in Latin, but mainly Greek. Around us, at least." Percy explained, and Lydya positively swooned.

* * *

They continued talking when emo dude - I think his name was Nico - said "Oh, just kiss already!" Percy and Annabeth instantly started making out.

"For the gods' sake, you'd think that they hadn't seen each other in years, when they actually saw each other last night!" Thalia muttered.

"What?!" I nearly yelled.

Percy and Annabeth leapt off each other and Annabeth said, "Didn't I tell you?" She looked confused. "We're all couples. Except Thalia and Nico, that is. Hazel and Frank are a couple. So are Jason and Piper. Leo and Reyna became exclusive recently and Percy and I have been dating for a while now."

I turned, pretending that I had a phone call. I ran to the waiting area outside the restrooms and felt the start of a tear forming.

* * *

Suddenly, I heard running footsteps and I dried my eyes. _What if it's Annabeth?_ But, it wasn't. It was Lydya.

"I'm so sorry. About what happened back there. It was you I was talking about. Y'know, on the way here. Everyone has gone in. Do you still want to go? You can be my date." Lydya finished, and I felt my lips tug up at the corners.

_Maybe my love-life isn't _quite_ over, yet_.


	3. Nancy

**Nancy**

I sighed whilst polishing away the last of the grime from this ridiculous diner's counter.

* * *

I heard a throat being cleared, and I looked up to see _the_ hottest guy in the world. He looked at my name-tag and his eyes widened, before narrowing in disdain.

_What's wrong with my name?_ 'Nancy Bobofit' might not be the nicest name in the world, but he didn't have to act like that.

* * *

"I'll have 4 cheeseburgers, 3 fries and 3 coffees, _Nancy_." He gritted his teeth whilst saying my name. Come to think of it, his voice _was_ quite familiar.

"Sure. What's your name? I need it for call-out." I told him.

"Oh, I would have thought you'd've recognised me, Nancy." _Huh?_ This guy, who had messy, raven-black, I-just-got-out-of-bed hair, aviators, muscles, tanned skin and was quite tall, thought I should _recognise_ him? "My name..." He leant closer to me, whilst sliding his aviators down his nose to reveal familiar sea-green eyes, "... is Percy Jackson."

* * *

I was probably staring. _Great work, Nancy. You managed to bump into the guy you used to torment in high school and you've already fallen for him._

"Hello? I'd like my order. I've got people waiting." Percy snapped his fingers in front of my eyes.

Just then, two girls walked in.

One had blonde hair that was in curls down her back. She had intelligent grey eyes that seemed to be calculating the best way to kill me. What really ticked me off about this girl, was that it was obvious that she wasn't trying to look gorgeous, she just was.

The other girl was a serious punk rocker goth chick. Short black pixie hair with a multitude of highlights framed her face, but the thing about her that people saw, were her eyes: electric blue. She had a weird sort of crown on her head, as well.

"Percy! There you are!" The rocker chick said.

"Hey, Thals. I got you 2 cheeseburgers, 2 fries and a coffee." Percy replied.

"Seaweed Brain! What are you doing?" The blonde demanded. _Seaweed Brain?_

"Chill, Wise Girl!" Percy responded. _Wise Girl?_ "I got the lovely lady a cheeseburger, fries and a coffee, too. Unless you want a doughnut, too." He smiled.

Slowly, Blondie smiled, too. "C'mon, Annabeth." Thalia said to Blondie. "Looks like Percy's nearly done here." The girls left together, but I could see them waiting outside the door.

* * *

Percy picked up his order, but I was quick enough to slip my number into his take-away bag before he left. Being a recovering kleptomaniac helped, of course. Notice I said 'recovering'.

However, as soon as he left the building, I saw him shove all of the stuff into Thalia's hands and start to make out with Annabeth outside the diner. _She must be his girlfriend. Wait... GIRLFRIEND?! I've just put my number in the bag of a taken guy?!_

* * *

"Excuse me," I started talking to Thalia, after heading outside, "but I think I've made a mistake with your order."

"What?" Thalia said, annoyed.

"I, er..., think I put a, uh..., hamburger instead of a cheeseburger for one part of the order."

"Ew, swap it. Now!" Thalia ordered.

Quickly, I retrieved my number from the bag and left.

_Maybe I burned away the bridge that led to the chance of being Percy Jackson's girlfriend the moment I started bullying him at Yancy Acadamy._


	4. Matt

**Hey, guys! I know it's been ages since I updated this, but here's another Percabeth meet-up!**

* * *

**Matt's P.O.V.**

Being a lifeguard at Montauk beach is stupid. Loads of people are here (seeing as it is summer) and they're all splashing about in the water. I don't even know _why_ I decided to take this job, I don't even know how to swim! Oh, wait - the money was good. That's what made me want this job. Right. Apparently, the last lifeguard was so good, they got him relocated (with difficulty, seeing as he didn't want to leave).

"Lifeguard! Lifeguard!" Some lady came up to me, crying. "My son's out there!" She pointed far off. I looked out to the waters and could barely see anything. Wait, I think I just saw something. I waded in the water, reluctantly. I can't effing swim and they want me to save this kid? I started to sink below water level. I vaguely remember a pair of green eyes looking at me, before darkness falls.

* * *

_*5 minutes later*_

I coughed, spluttering water. I was lying on the sand. Green-eyes had saved me. I looked around. People were looking at me with disgust and this athletic boy with raven-black hair like he was a god. He turned to face me, obviously wanting to make sure that I was okay, and I could see why the girls were all staring at him. His abs were phenomenal and his body was seriously toned. His muscles flexed as he moved, and the atmosphere around him radiated power and dominance, but also innocence. Basically, he was the boy of every girl's (and gay's) dreams.

Wait, that sounded so homo. I'm not gay. I swear.

"Hey, I'm Percy Jackson." He introduced himself. "I used to be the lifeguard here." Wait, _Percy Jackson_? That kid from ninth grade that I beat up nearly every day? That Percy Jackson? No way. I decided not to introduce myself - just in case. "This is my girlfriend, Annabeth." He indicated the girl whose waist he was holding. Definitely that Percy Jackson. Damn.  
"Uh… thanks for helping me." I stammered.  
Percy smiled. "No worries. Though, between you and me," he leaned forward to whisper in my ear, "I'd learn to swim before being a lifeguard," he leant back again, "but that's totally up to you." He grinned.

"Thank you so much, Mister Jackson!" The kid who was out in the sea ran up to Percy.  
Percy laughed. "Dan, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Percy?" He ruffled the boy's hair as the boy shrugged. "Anyway, we need to go now, don't we?" He looked at his girlfriend as he said the last part. The blonde-haired girl simply nodded.

Though, one thing that definitely surprised me was Percy turning away and jogging to the grass behind the beach, yelling out, "Bye, Matt!" over his shoulder.

Matt Sloane (aka, me) was never friends with Percy (aka, him). So why did he help me? I shook my head. I used to think there was something wrong with Percy Jackson. Now, I'm sure that there's something different about him - not _wrong_, but different.


	5. Izzie

**Okay, I know I've been MIA for a while. I'm in the middle of my GCSEs and I really need to get good grades. Of course, I've also got writer's block for some of my stories and I'm writing ahead for other stories so that when I get back when I'm done with my exams, I can upload like three chapters at the same time and overload you guys. :) Hope you don't hate me. I did warn you of my period-like uploading. ;) **

**By the way, everyone is Greek. By that, I mean Hazel's father is Hades, Frank's dad is Ares, Reyna's mother is Athena (closest I could think of to Bellona), and Jason's dad is Zeus.**

* * *

**Izzie (3****rd**** Person)**

* * *

Of course Izzie remembered all the people she had bullied. It wasn't hard. They were all the same. Tan kids with expressive eyes who were poorer than her and more vulnerable. Which, to be honest, wasn't hard to be. Except the tan and the eyes.

* * *

In first grade, it was that stupid weirdo Leo Valdez. He burned everything. And by that, she meant _everything_. He even managed to burn her Barbie doll. So, she called him a fire hazard. She teased him about his oily hands as his _mother_ worked with _cars_, which she just found gross. He wore _suspenders_. He was five and he wore freaking _suspenders_. That freak-show.

_"Hey, freak! Loser Leo!" She yelled out at Leo as he was building some elaborate ship with Legos. He ignored her, which irritated her even more. She was used to getting what she wanted, and attention was something she craved. "Hey! Isn't that your mom over there covered in black gunk?" She knew it was a touchy subject and grinned when he flinched. "Where's your stupid suspenders?"  
"Burned them." He muttered. She raised her eyebrows.  
"How? Playing with mommy's matches?" She said in a baby voice.  
"Shut up." He murmured, and she sensed his growing anger. She grinned. _Excellent._ She liked feeling in power.  
"What? Say more? Okay. Hope you didn't burn anything down. At least, not yet. It's much more fun when you're expelled for it." She suddenly got the notion that she may have crossed the line, but disregarded that. _Who cares?_  
"I said, SHUT UP!" Leo yelled and Izzie swore his hand burst into flames. She backed away from him, creeped out, calling him a freak. Nobody believed her story of how the carpet next to Leo's hand was singed straight through, though._

After he left, she learned that his father had died before his birth. She had scoffed. Of course Leo's father would be dead.

* * *

In fifth grade, it was Percy Jackson. He was cute and she had a major crush. But, he always hung out with the weirdoes and the nerds and the losers. She wasn't losing her social status to hang out with someone cute but a loser. Plus, he didn't have a father. Her dad was a janitor.

_She sat down next to her dad and cringed. It was Jobs Day, meaning everyone had to bring their dads in and they'd talk about their jobs. She looked around. A pretty girl had brought in an important-looking man with a suit who was always on the phone. A boy near her had brought his dad, who was talking animatedly to him about sweets and candy 'but only if he behaved'. Then, she spotted Percy Jackson. Nobody was sitting next to him.  
"Where's _your_ dad, Jackson?" She sneered.  
"I didn't bring him." He was a bit pink.  
"Everyone _had_ to bring their dads. _I_ brought _my_ dad in. Even weirdo _Janie_ brought dad in." She spoke snidely.  
"Isabelle!" Her dad exclaimed, but Izzie just glared at him and he shut up.  
"My dad's… I don't have a dad." Percy said. "At least, I don't think I do."  
Izzie stared before full-out laughing. Percy's face was red. "You… don't have a dad?" She wheezed. "Hey, guys?" She turned to the entire class. They looked at her, wonderingly. "Percy here _doesn't have a dad_!" She didn't know why it was so funny, but the class looked at her with slight disgust as she laughed and most said 'so?' before turning back to their conversations. She knew that this was over the line and a low blow, because (no matter how much she sometimes hated him) she couldn't imagine living without her father.  
"Stop it. He's not here. So what?" Percy tried to be nonchalant about it, but he was still pink in the face and there was concealed anger. She smiled.  
"Listen here, _Jackson_, if your daddy isn't here, that means he _doesn't love you_. Get it? Nobody loves you. Who would? You're a freak." She leaned forward and pushed him. Well, tried. Percy just stumbled back a bit from surprise, but held his ground. She smirked and scoffed before turning away, muttering "Freak."_

When he'd left, Izzie forced her mom (who was very influential (basically she was loaded)) to look in the records. Percy had an abusive step-father. She'd laughed. Percy deserved anything he got. He was a freak. It probably wasn't anything too bad that happened to him.

* * *

At Clarion's, it was weirdo Rachel Dare. She kept writing down weird stuff and stopped anyone from asking her a question based on something that would happen in the future. She also kept muttering about monsters and some guy named Percy. *scoff* As if that weirdo would have a boyfriend.

_"Ah, who are you talking to, weirdo? Your _boyfriend_?" Izzie smirked.  
"Percy, wait, some mor- girl is interrupting me." She turned to face her. "What? No, Percy is _not_ my boyfriend. He's my _best friend_. So, shut up." She turned back to her phone. "Sorry. Continue."  
Izzie narrowed her eyes. "Freak, I heard you talking about a manticore. Weirdo."  
Her eyes widened. "Percy." She whispered into her phone. "She said it. She called it." Izzie looked at her weirdly.  
"Weirdo. You're such a freak."_

Apparently, Rachel was some billionaire's daughter. Izzie scoffed. Rachel didn't act like it.

* * *

A few years later, Izzie was at Preston Manor High with her friend, Annabeth Chase. It was Prom and Annabeth was bringing all of her friends. Izzie was so excited. Annabeth was wearing a stunning silver strapless, backless and ankle-length dress with owl earrings, both of which she claimed her boyfriend bought her. Her corsage was a beautiful white orchid. Izzie was wearing a short pink bubble dress which went up to her knees. She had donned a pale pink rose corsage but ditched it later as her 'date' left her for another girl with longer legs.  
Annabeth ran up to her, grinning. "Belle," Annabeth began. Izzie had refused to be called such a 'baby name' when she was getting older, so she settled with Belle, which was nice enough. "My boyfriend and best friends are here." Annabeth finished.

Suddenly, a group of stunning people came in and everyone quietened down. Girls were all staring at one boy in particular. A tall boy - no, man - with messy raven hair, sea-green eyes (were they familiar?) and a handsome black tux. He ran his fingers through his windswept locks and Izzie couldn't help but follow his fingers and caught sight of a tattoo peeking from the cuff of the arm he had lifted. Her eyes ran down his figure. He was filled out, obviously athletic. Even through his handsome white dress shirt, Izzie could see his abs and other muscles. He was filled out like a swimmer. She internally sighed in want and need. He was tall, at least six foot. She lazed her eyes over the rest of the group. The girl next to him was beautiful. She was Native American and was wearing a short green dress. She had her hands (one of which had a yellow tulip corsage on) interlocked with the hands of the boy next to her, dashing Izzie's fears of Raven Boy and the girl being together. The boy holding hands with Pretty Girl was also tall (but not as tall as Raven Boy) but he had blonde cropped hair and sky blue eyes. He was wearing a dark blue tux and he raised his hand to rub the back of his neck, showing a tattoo similar to Raven Boy's. A panda-like Chinese boy had his arm around a small African American girl. The boy had a black tux and was shorter than Raven Boy and Blue Eyes by about three inches. The girl had frizzy hazel hair and odd gold eyes. She wore a gold dress that matched her eyes. She looked slightly uncomfortable as she noticed a few teens grinding in the corner. The next boy was definitely the shortest. He wore a black tux with black suspenders. Izzie was sure she'd seen those elf-ears before, but she dismissed the idea. His brown curly hair seemed like some effort had been made to straighten it and something failed. He was still kinda cute. He had his arms linked with the girl next to him. She wore a royal purple dress with one sleeve. She wore gladiator sandals and a messy braid which fell over her right shoulder. Her wrist sported a purple tulip. She was pretty, but intimidating. But neither could compare to Annabeth's beauty and intimidation. (Izzie had to admit her beauty and everything. Even if she didn't want to.) The next girl had her arms crossed, no corsage. She was wearing a midnight blue dress with silver rhinestones. It wasn't that great a dress but it made her look good. She had spiky black hair and electric blue eyes that sort of matched Blue Eyes'. She stood next to a boy with black hair and eyes. He looked kinda good, except for that horrifying aura around him. A group of shadows seemed to encompass him. Black tux and black dress shirt. It suited him. The final girl stood next to him, also with her arms crossed, but with a more resigned and childish way, as if this was something she wanted but couldn't have. Which was weird. She wore a green dress and no corsage. She had frizzy red hair which Izzie recognized. And ignored. Raven Boy looked around. "Uh, continue with Prom, guys." Oh, god, even his _voice_ was sexy. Then, he rapidly started speaking in two different languages. The whole group nodded.

* * *

Annabeth grinned and bounded towards them. She grabbed Raven Boy by the arm and dragged him (who was followed by the rest of the group) and brought him over. Izzie flicked her hair back and batted her eyelids, flirtatiously.

Raven Boy looked at her and his eyes widened. So did Suspenders' and Frizzy's. "_Izzie Reynolds?!_" He said, incredulous. She scrunched her eyebrows as daintily as possible. Come to think of it, those three _were _familiar. Then, it clicked.  
"_Leo? Percy? Rachel?_" She nearly looked confused. "You know Belle, Seaweed Brain?"  
Percy chuckled, without humor. "Know her? Not at all. She was a bully. Bullied Leo, Rachel and I. Leo in first grade. Me in fifth grade. Rachel at Clarion's." At Annabeth's look, he explained. "We exchanged stories of bullies."  
"Mom still oily, Leo?" Izzie said, snidely.  
"No, dead." Leo said, stiffly.  
Izzie didn't know what to say to that. _Both of Leo's parents gone. If she made fun of that, it was cruel. _She figured Percy's situation would be the same, but she decided on snidely remarking to him alone. "Still imagining stuff, Rachel?"  
"Maybe, but it's not bothering me, is it? Only bothering you." Rachel never really let her words get to her. She scowled.  
Annabeth frowned. "Belle." Izzie turned to Annabeth and smiled friendlily. "This is my awesome boyfriend, Percy Jackson. His cousin, Jason Grace, and his girlfriend, Piper McLean. His other cousin, Hazel Levesque, and her boyfriend, Frank Zhang. My cousin, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano. His two cousins, Thalia, Jason's sister, and Nico di Angelo, Hazel's half-brother. And finally, my third cousin, Rachel Dare." Izzie's eyes went wide. She looked again at them. Leo and Rachel looked amused and bored. The rest looked angry. But, what surprised her, Percy looked sympathetic.

* * *

Izzie was standing by the punch when Percy came to her with two men behind him. One looked startlingly like him and the other... didn't.  
"Hey, Izzie?" Izzie turned to him and scowled. "You know how you said I didn't have a father and found it funny?" She nodded, now confused. He smiled. "I lied. I didn't have a father. I had two. This..." he motioned the man who looked a lot like him, "is my birth father. And, this..." he motioned to the other guy, "is my step-father. They are insane..." The two men mock-glared at their son, "but they're the best fathers ever. Even if I barely see one and see a little too much of the other." He got a small whack on the bicep from the second man. The first man smiled down at him and the second man looked on as the first man spoke fast in a different tongue. Percy replied.  
"What did you say?" Izzie snapped.  
"Oh, my dad was wondering whether you were the girl I'd told him about. I told him you were." Percy smiled, so Izzie assumed it was something good. She turned to face his father and what she saw made her take a few steps back. The man's eyes were hurricanes at sea. Just the reaction she used to easily dig out of Percy.  
"My son," he snarled at Izzie, "is more powerful than you realize. He could easily make you scream in pain, but he doesn't because he's a good person. You, apparently, aren't. He's got powerful friends in much more powerful places than you."  
"Dad." Percy warned, placed a restricting hand on his birth father's chest. "Calm. Think of the consequences. Not of this girl, but the _other consequences_." His father calmed, but continued to glare.  
"I may be Percy's step-father, but if I hear one more thing about your exploits and how you make someone feel like crap to make you feel better about yourself, I won't hesitate to call Percy's father."

* * *

Izzie approached Leo, Percy and Rachel later. The group were speaking that weird language again. No, wait, it was two different languages. She guessed Greek and Latin. Gross. Two old languages.

"Heads up." Percy said, coldly. Everyone shut up and turned to face her. Everyone except Leo, Percy and Rachel circled around the trio, as if they could protect them from verbal conflict.  
"Be-" Annabeth stopped herself from continuing saying Izzie's name. "Isabelle." Ouch. Full name. "If you're here to talk crap, let's just give you three situations. And we'll see if you can still speak after _that_." Izzie gulped. This didn't seem good. "_Leo_ has had his mother die in a fire and has believed for most of his life that it was his fault. He's never met his father. _Rachel_ is someone who is against everything her father is for. She has seen terrible things and fears death. _Percy_? Oh gods, how do I shorten _Percy_'s troubles? Help?" Annabeth turned to her group.  
"How about that our grandfather tried to kill him?" Thalia offered. "And his uncles tried to kill him too." Frank interjected. Izzie swore she heard the Graces, Nico and Hazel mutter about 'stupid dad's. "He had to lead an army at sixteen." Nico input, questioningly. "He was abused as a child physically and is abused now mentally." Hazel said, softly. "He got amnesia for eight months." "He's had his life on the life since he was twelve." They continued listing horrible things that Percy went through. Percy looked a bit pale.  
"Guys, stop. Let's hear her out." Percy said. They quietened down, obviously Percy was their leader, not just their friend/relative.

"I'm sorry." Izzie apologized. "I've realized that I wasn't... exactly the nicest... I could have been when I knew you three. I was just trying to make myself feel better about my own problems and I took out my feelings and stuff on you, and I didn't have the right to do that. Nobody does. I'm... I'm sorry." Izzie turned, making out to flee. She'd never apologized before, and wasn't sure whether she'd done it right.  
A tan hand reached out from the group and held her bicep, preventing her from leaving. She turned. Percy stepped out of the group huddle, still holding her bicep. "We forgive you. We may never forget it. But we can forgive it. Just... don't do it again. Okay?"  
"Yeah." Izzie answered.  
Percy smiled. He turned to Annabeth. "How about a dance, Wise Girl?" She chuckled and nodded. They stepped to the dance-floor and, despite there being no music, began to waltz. Everyone hushed and stared at the couple. They were laughing and dancing. It was flawless. They sent out such a strong sense of devotion, loyalty and... love, that nobody could look away. The band began to play to their beat and everyone attempted to copy them.

The group they came from (Izzie dubbed them the Greeks) didn't, however. Izzie turned to face them. "Kelp Head's too nice to say this, but I don't have his flaw. I'm not overly loyal, so I can say this. If I hear one more word from anyone about you, I'm going to make you wish you'd never even had the idea of being rude to any of them. _Especially_ Percy. He's been through enough. Of course, he could probably take whatever you throw at him, but it's a burden he doesn't have to bear. So use your head and think about other people, not just yourself." Thalia threatened. Then, the Greeks went off, waltzing, but no couple had quite the chemistry and ease as Percy and Annabeth. Jason and Piper danced together; Frank and Hazel were a couple; Leo and Reyna danced off; Thalia and Nico were dancing awkwardly; and Rachel stayed by the punch.  
"I really am sorry." Izzie apologized, looking down at her high heels.  
"It's o-" Rachel's eyes widened. "Percy!"  
Percy looked up and spotted something. "_Vlacas_. Of course this would happen with so many of us in one place." Then, the Greeks and Rachel all held hands and... wait, where did they go?

* * *

Suddenly, Percy came in, and snapped his fingers. "Annabeth Chase never went here. There was nobody else here except those right now." He aid, before he ran out. I waited for Annabeth...

Wait... who's Annabeth? Oh, well. Hang on, that guy looks kinda cute...


End file.
